<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wish Within a Wish by moon_opals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483158">A Wish Within a Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals'>moon_opals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goofy loves his wife and she loves him, Quack Pack - Freeform, season three</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald wasn't the only one who made a wish.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goofy/Mrs. Goof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wish Within a Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Donald isn't the only person whose lost someone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I plan to go to the doctor today. I’ve been feeling under the weather.”</p><p>Goofy didn’t understand what was happening, but he knew something wasn’t right. It was the sort of gut wrenching suspicion he hadn’t felt in over twenty years.</p><p>Perhaps, he should’ve said something then. In the moment, there was no way for him to venture deeper than he was. He figured he’d get some answers if he tried. But the words never came, and later, his exhaustion told him his cowardice was right. He couldn’t possibly imagine what she’d say to him. How she’d say it, and there were so many things he wanted to tell her. There were so many things he wanted to hear from her.</p><p>Instead, he sat at the table, holding a fork in his right hand as his stare fell to the plate of heart shaped blueberry pancakes. Its aromas tickled his nostrils, made him dizzy and brought tears to his eyes, fat droplets that ran down his cheeks with abandon. <em>Gawrsh</em>, he thought, facing the window without looking through it, <em>it’d be a shame to eat these.</em></p><p>“Goofy?” She approached the table carrying a plate of bacon, fried eggs and a second plate of pancakes. “Goofy, honey,” she curved her hand around the lower half of his jaw, letting her thumb slide comfortingly on his skin, “what’s wrong?”</p><p>Russet red hair fell out of her ponytail and across her shoulder. “Gawrsh,” he trembled, repeating the gesture, testing the texture. It seemed like her. It felt like her. It sounded like her. <em>No,</em> <em>no,</em> the lump in his throat expanded, <em>it can’t be, unless this is some fever dream. But our dreams are never like this. </em></p><p>“I’ve missed your pancakes." His voice returned casually. It took most of his strength to extract his touch from her skin, and the coldness in his palm startled him, “You added extra blueberries?”</p><p>“And a dash of nutmeg,” she smiled, though the crease in her brow told him her concern wasn't entirely sated, “just the way you like it.”</p><p>She closed their minimal distance and pressed her lips to his. “It’s okay, Goofy,” she breathed into his mouth. He tasted cinnamon mint. Her favorite toothpaste, his stomach snarled in knots and despite the questions quivering around him, stunting him, he pressed onward into her touch. </p><p>Awareness prevented him from going too far, though he placed his fork on his plate to touch the back of her head. <em>As soft as butterflies...</em></p><p>“We’re okay,” he gasped. Gently, he lowered her head to meet his, “I’m just fine, so you don’t worry. In fact, we’re better than okay.”</p><p>“I never doubted you for a second.” Bluer than a blue jay's feathers, her eyes watered, and she wiped them steadfast, cheeks turning pink. “I always said I was the luckiest girl in the world to find a guy like you.”</p><p>“Gawrsh, you know I’m even luckier. You know how hard it is for goofs like ,e.” Swallowing the lump in his throat, he stood, unable to detangle his hand from hers. “I ought to go meet Donald,” he motioned to the pancakes. “We’re gonna need some ketchup for these pancakes you whipped up.”</p><p>She giggled, pressing another kiss on his nose. “You know exactly how I love them.”</p><p>“Course, maple syrup is overrated!”</p><p>With great reluctance, he broke away. He strode from the table and her, waving, and something cracked inside him. He didn’t know what it was. Couldn’t be his heart, it’d broken years ago, and he’d done a good job at repairing it. Nonetheless, this feeling was familiar; the good thing was the pain wasn't nearly as sharp, having dulled with time.</p><p>He stitched that sensation further than the previous one, fearing an infection would bring him back to this very room, an almost perfect replica of their old apartment. </p><p>“See ya, Penny,” he paused at the door, “I love you, so much.”</p><p>“And I love you, honey,” her smile twinkled, “and thank you.” She turned her back to him, resuming her chores. “You and Max made me happy.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>She shook her head, gesturing for him to go. “Nothing, love, tell Donald I said hi.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, I will.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gene's magic cannot revive the dead, to let you know.</p><p>Her name is Penny Pooch, a character from Minnie's 90's toy-line. I prefer Penny over Glory Bee, Goofy's girlfriend in his comics, and my reason is that Roxanne shares (some) similarities with Max's (long deceased) mom, red hair and affinity for green/blue. .</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>